Delphine
Sister Delphine was a woman of God and a nun at a nearby church. Or so she wanted people to believe, but she actually lives in the forest alone, she was in fact not a nun. She was believed to have special powers from God that can heal the dying, but at a price. She also had been caught practicing dark magic. Personally Delphine originally came off a kind woman, who worked for God, and lived a quiet life. She comes off being kind and gentle, and understanding. However, she has since revealed herself to be Pagan and had killed two innocent people during her short stay at court. Season 2 * Forbidden fist meet.]] Sister Delphine first met Sebastian at her convent where he came to her asking about how she had healed a young boy. She explained how God had given her the ability to heal, but it seemed to always come with a price. She explained how she knew people feared what they did not understand, so choose to stay hidden at a house of God. Bash then asked her if she could see his future. She could, and it looked grim. * Tempting Fate Days later, Delphine found herself over an badly hurt Sebastian, and already knew he would die from his wounds. She asked him if she wanted his help, and he pleaded he did. He promised he did not care about the price. So Delphine healed him. * Reversal of Fortune Delphine nursed Bash back to life after his wounds until he finally woke up. He soon told her he was heading back to court, and she made him promise to be careful. Days later Bash returned with his brother's sister, Clarissa. Bash explained how his brother, King Francis had gotten sick, and how a trusted man named Nostradamus had predicted he would die. The only way to stop this; was if Queen Catherine's first child died in his place. It was Bash's idea, but Delphine helped him. They both poisoned her drink, and soon Clarissa died in Bash's arms. Delphine promised it was a more merciful death, then what she had originally seen for the young woman. * The Siege Delphine and Sebastian both met in the woods. They had been doing so for sometime and had become a couple. Bash asked Delphine to come with him to court and promised she would like it there. Delphine wasn't sure, as people usally fear her once they find out about her. Delphine did end up coming to court. There she met Kenna, Bash's estranged wife. They all had a brief conversion before Delphine made her exit. Bash and Delphine talked in his room later, he told her not to worry about what anyone thought of her. However, he could not stay and had to leave once he finished changing his shirt. Later Delphine revealed to be a Pagan when she preformed Blood Magic on herself and a servant of the castle, bonding herself with Sebastian. * Burn Delphine was sentenced to death, after being charged with the death of someone in the castle. She pleaded with Sebastian to make sure she was not drowned. Later she was set to die by being burned at the stake. Before she escaped, Bash felt his body heating up like it was on fire too. Delphine then broke free from her ropes and ran into the The Blood Wood. Season 3 *'Three Queens, Two Tigers' Delphine spoke to Bash and said she was innocent of the murdered boy in "Burn". She reveals that she used a special repelling ointment to protect herself from the flames of which she was supposed to be burned to death in. She also warns Bash that the killer will strike again in the castle. *'Betrothed' - (Mentioned) Sebastian asks Leith Bayard to look into a note Delphine left in his chambers. He can't investigate the matter himself and hopes Leith's former status as a kitchen boy will work in their favor. No one is missing in the kitchen and finds that the missing woman has actually gone to elope with her lover. Bash darts off to find the couple hoping to catch them before they are murdered and exonerate Delphine. *'The Price' Delphine brings Francis back to life. *'The Hound and the Hare' Sebastian told Delphine that when he told her he didn't want her in his head, he was just scared. Any time he'd opened himself up, he'd been hurt. His dead brother King Francis, his wife Kenna, and his now both dead parents. King Henry and Diane de Poitiers. *'Our Undoing - ''(Mentioned) * Safe Passage While Sebastian and Catherine are arguing about Delphine she tells Sebastian they are family, adding she has been like, but Bash cuts her off. Leading to a fight about Catherine confirming she killed his mother, Diane de Poitiers. Notes * Healed many people and saved many more from death, but all at a price. Forbidden. * Though a woman of God, she aided in the death of Clarissa, claiming to save her from an even worse life. Reversal of Fortune. * She was in a physical relationship with Sebastian; however it was never mentioned if it was sexual. The Siege. * Did have sexual relations with a court servant in order to bind herself to Bash. The Siege. * Murdered at least three people. . Reversal of Fortune. The Siege. Burn. * It seems that she has the power to heal the sick and resurrect the dead. * She and Sebastian broken up. Banished. * Murdered by Christophe. Safe Passage. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Delphine are the following: • Alexandra Ordolis • Alexandra Ordolis/Gallery • Delphine and Sebastian References }} Category:Character Category:French Category:Female Category:The Catholic Church Category:Pagan Category:Deceased